1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and particularly relates to a display panel having an active device.
2. Description of Related Art
Among all the structures of the pixel array of the conventional LCD panel, one type of the structures is called the half source driving (HSD) structure. By reducing half of the data lines, half of the source drivers used are also reduced in the HSD structure. Thus, the cost of display panels is significantly reduced. To further reduce the manufacture cost, another type pixel array structures, namely the one third source driving (OTSD) structure, is proposed. In the OTSD structure, the number of data lines is further reduced to one third of the number of the original structure. Therefore the manufacturing cost is further reduced.